Tristin At Valley Forge
by Christine Writer
Summary: Tristin goes to military academy in Wayne, PA. He meets a girl like Rory, but vows not to make the same mistakes. Please read & review! Formerly Tristin In Valley Forge, PA Possible Trory, but in a different way. Christian Content.
1. Valley Forge Military Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Tristin Dugray or the Valley Forge Military Academy, but the other characters (unless indicated) are all mine. 

Summary: Tristin Dugray gets sent to military school in the small town of Wayne, Pennsylvania. During gym class, a friendly wave from a mystery girl ignites an initiative in Tristin to not repeat mistakes he made while trying to woo Rory Gilmore. Other series characters may put in an appearace, so you never know who will show up! Also, I haven't named the mystery girl, so please submit your suggestions.

* * *

Sweat poured off of Tristin Dugray's brow as he finished a set of military pushups. He'd known that military school would be difficult, but not this bad. The Valley Forge Military Academy in Wayne, Pennsylvania was definitely hard. He collapsed to the ground as the instructor bellowed, "Okay, get up! One mile around the track, everyone!" Tristin lifted himself off the ground and took off as fast as his exhausted legs would take him. Halfway through, he noticed that a group of teens was sitting on the ground watching the military students.

They were dressed in sweatpants, sneakers, and tee shirts. He wondered who they were, but as he thought, he slowed, and a friendly wave from one of the girls reignited his competitive spirit. He'd show these military people how good a New England rich boy was.

He picked his speed up, but unbeknownst to him, his sneaker had come untied, and as he pounded around a bend, he tripped on his laces. He fell flat on his face onto the rock hard, hot asphalt. He groaned, but as tried to get up, his ankle gave out from under him. He tried again, but his left foot didn't respond. It was oddly numb, and as he put all of his weight onto his right side, he saw that his left foot was positioned at an unnatural ankle. He tried to limp over to the side of the track, but couldn't. He hopped over, and the teacher had an assistant take him to the hospital.

Several hours and a few x-rays later, Tristin Dugray was diagnosed with a broken ankle. Due to the angle at which he had fallen, and due to pressing his body harder than normal, he had simply snapped his ankle. They set it and put him in a cast, gave him crutches, and sent him back to school.

The next day, Tristin sat and watched the gym class as they did their regimine. Tristin wondered where the group of teens was. Had they come on a tour of the school, as possible students? Tristin wondered this right through until the following Wednesday, when he saw them again. He'd been too afraid to ask anyone, at the risk of looking even stupider than he already felt. Maybe they were a routine occurence here.

That day, he saw them sitting on the grass again. He noticed they came about five minutes before the end of the school's gym class. Maybe they used the track. He noticed as he lingered for a moment, pretending to be getting his bearing on crutches, that they were indeed using the track. He made as mental note to sit where they had been the following Wednesday. That girl's innocently friendly wave had made him see her as another Rory--but maybe this time he could be a better guy.


	2. Another Rory?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The next Wednesday, he was sitting on the grass when the teens arrived. "Hi." he greeted them. They seemed a little wary of him, and he wondered if they were allowed to talk to the academy students. The girl who had smiled at him sat down a few feet away, and began stretching. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." she smiled at him. She didn't say anything else, and continued stretching.

"I'm Tristin." he said. She continued stretching and gave no more information about herself. "What's your name?" he prodded.

"I'm Loralei." she said.

His heart skipped a beat. This girl was named Loralei, too? How strange was that? "Um, so, Loralei, huh?" he said. She nodded. "So, you guys use the track here?"

"Yeah. How's your ankle?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked, then immediately realized that she had been there.

"I saw it happen." she said simply, not making fun of him for not remembering she had been present.

"Well, then, my ankle's okay. Pretty clean break. I'll be up and about in six to eight weeks."

She nodded, as if really pleased with something. "I'm glad God answered my prayers."

The mention of God made Tristin stop and think. Was Loralei a Christian? He asked her if she was.

"Yes, I am. I was bought and paid for with the blood of Jesus Christ." she said this proudly, as if it were something to proclaim.

"So, do you believe in dating?" he asked, and then felt really stupid once again. What if she wasn't interested?

"Well, Tristin," she said, sending chills up his spine the way she said his name, "I haven't really crossed that bridge or even come close to it with my parents yet. I'm the oldest kid in my family, so I set the standard."

"So, what does that mean?" he asked, not quite understanding what she was trying to explain.

"It means that I've never had a boyfriend--or even a crush, really--so I'd definitely need to talk to my parents before I decide anything about the matter."

Loralei trusted her parents with her love life? Half the girlfriends he'd had in the past year alone hadn't even known his parents, let alone letting him meet theirs.

"Okay." he said. "So, Loralei, do you have a nickname?"

"Yeah. It's really funny how I got it. I couldn't say Loralei when I was little, so it morphed into--"

"Rory?" he guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I had a friend once that was named Rory like that." he tried to keep his manner upbeat, but couldn't. He felt almost guilty, saying that Rory had been his friend.

"Did she pass away?" Rory asked gently. He looked quite upset to her.

"Oh, no--nothing like that." he said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head, trying to dislodge thoughts of Rory Gilmore.

"So, why do you run track here?" he changed the subject smoothly.

"Well, I go to a Christian homeschool co-op called S.A.L.T.--it stands for Students Actively Learning Together."

"What's homeschool?" he asked. "School at home?"

"Sort of. We do schoolwork at home, but S.A.L.T. offers fine arts courses--Art, Music, and P.E."

"So, do you have your mom teach you?"

"Yeah. We come to S.A.L.T. on Wednesdays from nine until twelve. Then we go home and do our core courses, like English, math, and science."

"Does homeschooling have grade levels? Like freshman, sophomore, ecetera?"

"Yeah. We operate by the same grade levels that the public schools do. I'm in tenth grade this year."

At least she was sixteen, Tristin thought. He wouldn't think of dating her if she was too much younger than he was at almost seventeen. "So you're sixteen?" he asked, just to be sure.

"No--I'm fourteen. I skipped a grade and my birthday is early in the year, so I'm a sophomore this year instead of being a freshman. I skipped eighth grade."

"Oh." he said.

"You'd better catch up with your class."

Tristin saw the last of his classmates disappearing into the building on the other side of the track. He hobbled over to the doors, and by the time he got inside, he was late for his next class. Of course, if he'd turned back around to face the track one last time, he would have seen Rory looking right at him. 


	3. Why Are You Here?

To Kiki: I live near there too. That's why I chose the location—my mom kept nagging me to write stories about places I know. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Not everything is accurate about VFMA (such as the school's requirement that every student have demonstrated good citizenship and who are motivated to become cadets prior to enrollment), but I've tried to honor the school. It is a real school, by the way. On with the story!

* * *

As the week wore on, Tristin longed to do what he'd done in the past to help himself think—run one hand through his blonde tufts. Now it was impossible, because upon entrance to VFMA, he'd been given a haircut—really a buzz cut. Tristin tried to think during his English class that Thursday, but Rory kept popping into his mind. Not Rory Gilmore, though.

This new Rory made Tristin feel something he'd never felt around a girl before—shyness. It hit him now, as he composed an essay on why he was at military school (a requirement for new students), that he was shy around Rory.

Tristin finished his essay and looked over it. It read,

Tristin Dugray

Mr. John Patterson

English 11

Monday, May 6, 2002

What Is A Young New England Socialite

Doing At A Pennsylvania Military School?

Many students here have posed the question (silently or otherwise), "What is a guy like him doing here?" It has been debated that I was sent here to follow an illustrious military career my father had, that I begged my parents to send me here instead of to a Swiss boarding school, in addition to dozens of other theories.

This paper is not written to entertain, not to give my English teacher a flippant response to a valid question, but to present the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Growing up, I got what I wanted, when I wanted. When I reached high school and met Rory Gilmore, she was the "thing" I wanted that I couldn't have. Not only was she taken, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. I made a fool of myself trying to woo her. When she still gave me no attention, I began to act out in order to be noticed.

Two friends and I decided it would be funny if we pretended to be Danny Ocean (a la _Ocean's Eleven_) or Stella Bridger (from _The Italian Job_) and broke into my friend's father's safe. We were not as smart as Danny or Stella, because we tripped the silent alarm. The police were lenient, as was my friend's father, but my father claimed he wanted some sense knocked into me, so he sent me here.

This is the full and true account of how I ended up coming to Valley Forge Military Academy and why. I regret not to be writing a paper highlighting a military background or a story that I wanted to be a soldier since I was four years old. This is the truth, presented with no preamble, no drum roll, and concluded with this statement: "I don't want to be here, but I'll put up and shut up."

* * *

Tristin waited anxiously for his teacher to return the paper. _Was the statement at the end too much? _Tristin wondered. The following day, Mr. Patterson took him aside before class.

"Tristin," he said, "is this all true?"

"Yes, sir." Tristin said, nodding.

"You came to military school because of a girl?"

"Essentially. I made a royal idiot of myself and wound up in military school."

"Well, Tristin, have I ever told you my story?"

"No, sir." Tristin didn't point out that Mr. Patterson had never spoke to him out of class before, ever.

"It all started in nineteen eighty three, right here at VFMA…."


	4. John Patterson

"In 1983, Cheryl King was the prettiest sophomore at Great Valley High School, in Exton, Pennsylvania." Mr. Patterson began his story. "She turned the head of every guy in school. But unfortunately for them, she just wasn't interested. She had a boyfriend, she said, that lived in California. No one really knew if this was true, because she kept her distance from the girls in school, too. No one knew why, but that was they way it was.

"I was the star of the football team. My father was the coach and my uncle was the assistant coach. I tried to catch Cheryl's attention evey chance I got, but she paid me no mind. In frustration, since I normally dated any girl I wanted, I turned to acting out as the answer. That January, some friends and I vandalized the school property, and I unwisely inscripted these words on the wall of the gymnasium--John Patterson loves Cheryl King. 

"I was suspended, and had to help with cleanup, but otherwise, the school was fairly lenient. My father, however, overreacted, I thought for years. My father, Matthew Patterson, had heard stories about how if you let a boy slide once, he'll do it again. So he enrolled me at Valley Forge Military Academy. Cheryl came to visit me, admitting that she had no boyfriend, but wasn't allowed to come anymore after we stayed out past our curfews. We made it into the local paper for disturbing the peace at a midnight vigil at Church of the Savior. It was then that the Kings decided that Cheryl couldn't be associated with me anymore. 

"So in the spring of 1984, I graduated from Valley Forge. I still wasn't allowed to see Cheryl, so I decided to go to college for teaching English. And when it came time to choose a teaching position, I came right back to VFMA, where I am now."

"It does soung a lot like my story." Tristin agreed. "Let's just hope I have a happier ending."

Mr. Patterson raised one eyebrow at his words. "Okay, so yours wasn't unhappy, but did you ever see Cheryl again?" Tristin asked.

Mr. Patterson shook his head. "No. After I came home from teaching college, I learned she had married a rancher from Texas and was now happily settled in Dallas, expecting a baby." He half-smiled. "I stopped wondering years ago about her."

The bell rang, and students filled the classroom. "I'm giving you an A, Tristin, and not just because your story reminds me of mine, but because you deserve it. Now take your seat."

Tristin accepted the paper and went to his seat, inwardly cheering. It was the first time in his life he'd gotten a solid A, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud. 


	5. Rory Masterson

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, so here's a nice long chapter!

* * *

The next day, Tristin waited anxiously for the homeschoolers to come. When they came up the hill and settled on the grass, Rory was not with them, and it looked like some of the girls had been crying. He approached one of the girls and awkwardly sat on the grass next to her.

"Where's Rory?" he asked bluntly. Something inside of him told him something was wrong with Rory, and it scared him. He'd never felt like that, ever.

"How..do..you..know..her?" the girl hiccupped, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I go here, and we've been chatting on Wednesdays when I sit out for gym class." he motioned to his foot.

She nodded. "Well," she got control of her voice, "then I have some bad news for you. Last night, Rory was in a car accident, and she's in the ICU at the Children's Hospital."

Tristin went cold all over. And suddenly, he knew that even though he had only known her for two weeks, he had to see her. "Thanks for telling me." he said gratefully. He rose from the ground with practiced skill and made his way over to the gym teacher.

"This will sound really weird coming from a cripple, but since we have a double gym period, is there a chance I can go off campus for a few hours?" he asked.

"Tell me where, and maybe." the gym teacher replied.

"I just found out a friend is in the Children's Hospital, and I wanted to go see her right away."

"You can go if you are back in two hours. Come in one minute later and you've got extra work." the teacher said. "The train station is that way." he pointed towards the center of Wayne. "Not too far."

Navigating the train station was easy. Paying the fare was easy. Remembering where the Children's Hospital lay in Philadelphia was not easy. He had been there once, years ago, to visit his cousin after she'd broken her leg. Jackie's mother had called all of the family in, convinced her daughter was on her deathbed. They went, if only to humor Tristin's aunt. Jackie thought it was hilarious.

Tristin asked a fellow passenger where the hospital was. She turned towards him. "It's near 30th street station. I'm not sure where, but near it. Ask the conductor."

"I'm not sure I want to; they don't look very friendly."

"Well, they're not. I just wanted to see if you were a local; most locals know where all the hospitals are."

"I'm not really a local. Recent transplant from Hartford."

"Ah. Well, you're adapting well; you saw that the SEPTA employees aren't always nice." the train lurched to a halt and she rose. "Villanova University is my stop. It was nice talking to you!"

Tristin smiled. He'd been talking to a college girl? He shook off the feeling of pride in carrying on a normal conversation with a college student. He continued on the train, and it reached 30th Street quickly. He disembarked, and found the hospital two blocks away with no trouble.

"Hi, I'm here to see Lorelai..." he trailed off. He didn't know Lorelai's last name! The woman at the desk looked at him skeptically. "I'm sorry..." he started over. "I'm looking for a friend who is in the ICU due to a car accident. Her name is Lorelai, she's homeschooled in Wayne, and I don't know her last name. Could you help me?"

"Sorry," the receptionist shook her head. "If you don't know her last name, I'm not allowed to do anything."

Tristin's heart sank. He found a seat in the waiting area, and saw a twentysomething year old blonde take a seat near him. She looked as if she'd been crying, and as he shifted to be more comfortable, he sent his crutches sliding towards her. She caught them and set them upright.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." she returned.

"Waiting for someone?"

"No; waiting for myself to get my act together before going to see my sister in the ICU." she turned towards him. "Waiting for an appointment?" He looked at her, and saw that her face was an older version of Rory's.

"No; I'm waiting to see how I can get in to see my friend Rory." he dropped clues without admitting it outright, in case the two were unrelated. "She was in a car accident, and now she's in the ICU. Her friend told me today when her class came over to Valley Forge Military Academy for gym class."

"Okay; I get it. You know my sister and want to see her."

"Yes--what's your name?"

"I'm Elaine Walsh."

"Tristin Dugray." they shook hands. "So, Walsh is your last name? Rory Walsh. Sounds nice."

"Oh, no--my last name is Walsh. You see, because my mother remarried when I was eighteen and Rory was ten, Rory recieved our stepfather's last name: Masterson."

"Perfect." a plan began to form in Tristin's mind. "You don't mind getting me into the ICU to see Rory?"

"No...but how do we do it?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."


	6. I Think I'm In Love With You

After Elaine had convinced the ICU staff to allow Tristin to see Rory, Tristin almost fell apart. It pained him to see her lying on the hospital bed, so pale and lifeless. 

"Could I have a minute alone with her?" Tristin asked Elaine. She obliged and went to find a cup of coffee. "Rory," Tristin admitted, "I don't even know why I am here. Something just told me to come. Is that crazy?" Rory stirred at the sound of his voice, and winced. Tristin pushed the nurse call button and an orderly came in.

"Tristin," Rory breathed raspily, as the doctor ordered tests to be done. "Thanks for being here." He nodded, smiling, and promised to come back that Saturday.

The following weeks found Tristin at Rory's side constantly, and once school let out he stayed with his cousin in Philadelphia.

Two months later, Rory was released from the hospital. She went home to Paoli, and Tristin, with his newly healed foot, visited her as much as he could.

By the fall, she was almost one hundred percent better. One afternoon in early October, when Tristin was waiting his turn for a physical fitness test, he asked Rory a question that had been burning in his mind for months: "Where was God when your accident happened?"

"Well," she smiled, "He allowed it to happen so I could be more bold in my faith in Christ. So many people came to Him while I was at the hospital, and if God calls them home, they are ready to go."

"If you had died, would you have been happier?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, Paul did say that "to live is Christ; to die is gain", but I love my life in Christ here on earth. If God had wanted me with Him, I certainly wouldn't be complaining!"

"Random question--" Tristin smiled. "What would you say if I told you I might be in love with you?"

"Tell it to Him!" she grinned, thrusting her hands to the clear blue skies above them. "And then, we can talk."


	7. The End

Graduation had come at last. Two and a half years had passed since Rory met Tristin, and they had been dating in the six months since Rory had turned sixteen. Tristin was now eighteen, and was saved. In the fall, he would go into the Marines, probably to serve overseas in Iraq. Rory prayed constantly for angels to go ahead of him, and together they shared a beautiful summer.

"Tristin," Rory asked one day. They were sitting on a park bench in Paoli. "How would you feel and where would you be if you hadn't met Jesus?"

"Well, I wouldn't have survived school, I wouldn't have you, and I would be partying my brains out until going to an Ivy League school.

"Instead," he smiled, "I survived school, I have you, and I'm not scared of going into the Marines and serving my country.

"Which reminds me," he reached into his pocket, "I asked your dad a question the other day."

"Really?" Rory's heart beat double-time.

"Yes." Tristin knelt down on the ground and presented Rory with a small velvet box.

Rory accepted the box and popped it open. Inside was a breathtaking ring, inscribed with their names. Tears of joy were in Rory's eyes.

"Rory, will you marry me?" Tristin asked.

"Yes!"

That August, mere weeks before Tristin was to leave, he and Rory were married in her church, Calvary Chapel Chester Springs, and as they sealed their marriage with a kiss, Rory smiled up into Tristin's eyes. "I love you." she whispered.

* * *

That's all, folks! Thanks so much for reading! I love you all, my lovely readers!


End file.
